I'm Not Okay
by angry.angel.of.love
Summary: die story beginnt nach ende der 2. staffel. tommy ist noch immer weg, jude erholt sich gerade vom herzschmerz..was passiert, wenn tommy wiederkommt? meine inhaltsangaben sind nicht die besten, deswegen lest einfach..
1. Chapter 1

Tommys Verschwinden war lange her. Seit er bei ihrem ersten Date abgehauen war, hatte Jude nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Nach einigen Monaten war sie soweit darüber hinweg, dass sie wieder ins Studio gehen konnte, ohne immer enttäuscht zu sein, wenn sie Tommy dort nicht vorfand. Doch noch immer war sie tief verletzt und enttäuscht und bei jeder noch so kleinen Erinnerung an IHN, wurde ihr schwindelig und sie musste sich festhalten. Sie hatte einen neuen Produzenten bekommen, mit dem sie sich ganz gut verstand, obwohl zwischen ihnen nicht die Chemie stimmte, so wie bei Tommy und Jude. Zusammen hatten sie jedoch immerhin ein sehr gutes Album zustande gebracht.  
Sadie hatte ihren Job als Empfangsdame bei G-Major noch immer und in den Pausen gingen die Schwestern immer miteinander essen. Sie redeten viel mehr, seit Sadie ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie für sie da sei. Doch beide achteten genau darauf, dass Tommy in ihren Gesprächen nicht vorkam, stattdessen lästerten sie lieber über diverse Label-Mitarbeiter ab. Eines Mittags, als die beiden gerade dabei waren, sich über Darius' Grinsen halbtot zu lachen, klingelte Judes Handy. Ohen auf's Display zu schauen, nahm sie ab. Als sie hörte, wer dran war, musste sich laut loslachen. Dann beherrschte sie sich.  
"Hey, Darius. Was gibt's?" Sadie konnte beobachten, wie sich Judes Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig veränderte. War sie vorhin noch entspannt gewesen, zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht große Verwunderung ab und sie kniff besorgt ihre Augen zusammen. "Ja, ich komme sofort." Jude stand ein wenig verwirrt auf und murmelte eine Verabschiedung, bevor sie das Café verließ.  
Darius wartete schon auf sie, und mit ihm saß ihr Produzent bei ihm in seinem Büro. Jude trat ein wenig schüchtern ein und blieb an der Tür stehen. "Hier bin ich. Was ist denn los?" Darius bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Dann begann er.  
"Jude, du weißt, dass ich das neue Album, das du mit Vernon hier gemacht hast, liebe. Es verkörpert genau das, was du bist. Doch trotzdem sollten wir über eine Veränderung nachdenken." Judes Verwirrung wuchs immer mehr. "Was meinst du damit?" Doch Darius hob die Hand.  
"Du und Vernon, ihr versteht euch sehr gut, das weiß ich. Doch Vernon hat auch noch andere Jobs, um die er sich kümmern muss. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, dass ihr beide in Zukunft nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten werdet. Vernon wird nach Los Angeles gehen und du wirst einen neuen Produzenten bekommen, der neue Dinge mit dir ausprobieren wird." Doch Jude war damit nicht einverstanden. "Vernon, warum musst du denn gehen? Kannst du denn keinen Job hier annehmen?" Vernon schüttelte ein wenig betrübt den Kopf. "Nein, Jude. Ich muss von hier verschwinden!"  
_Ich muss von hier verschwinden!_ So etwas ähnliches hatte Tommy ihr auch gesagt. Ohne es zu bemerken, war sie aufgesprungen und lief hinaus. Sie ging langsam dorthin, wo sie immer zum Nachdenken hinging. Es war der Ort, an dem Tommy sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Doch Jude war viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie schon wieder ihren Produzenten verlieren würde. Warum denn immer sie? Jude wollte das nicht aktzeptieren, doch das letzte Mal, als sie Darius widersprochen hatte, hätte sie beinahe ihren Vertrag verloren. Das wollte Jude auf keine Fall wieder riskieren. Ihre Songtexte waren das einzige Ventil, das sie noch hatte. In ihren Texten verarbeitete Jude all den Schmerz, der ihr zugefügt worden war. Auf diese Weise hatte sie die Scheidung ihrer Eltern und die Trennungen von Jamie und Speed verarbeitet. Und schließlich auch die Leere, die Tommy in ihr hinterlassen hatte. Und das wollte sie unter keinen Umständen aufgeben.  
Jude blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und ging dann zu Darius ins Büro. Er blickte von seinen Papieren auf, verschränkte seine Hände und wartete ab. Jude blieb kurz in der Tür stehen und knetete ebenfalls ihre Hände. Dann machte sie einen Schritt in den Raum und sagt ohne Luft zu holen:  
"Okay, Darius. Ich bekomme also einen neuen Produzenten, der mir neue Sachen beibringt. Ist okay, ich habe da kein Problem mit. Aber ich... ich muss gehen, bis morgen." Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Soo, das ist das erste kapitel... ) den prolog hab' ich mir jetzt mal gespart.. )

Ich hoffe, es gefäält euch.. )


	2. Chapter 2

Als Jude am nächsten Morgen ins Label ka, ging sie direkt zu Darius' Büro. Zu Hause hatte sie noch einmal nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie sich einfach in die Arbeit stürzte, und das so schnell wie möglich. So kam sie erst gar nicht zum Nachdenken. Hektisch klopfte sie an die Bürotür und schließlich meinte Darius leicht angesäuert: "Ja, bitte?" Jude stürzte ins Büro und blieb atemlos stehen. Vor Darius Schreibtisch saß ein äußerst gut aussehender junger Mann. "Ähm, sorry. Ich wollte nur fragen, wer jetzt mein neuer Produzent ist." Darius sah sie merkwürdig an. Wahrscheinlich war er ein wenig überrascht über ihren Stimmungswechsel. Doch er beschloss wohl, dass ihn das nichts anginge und deutete auf den Typen, der Jude jetzt voll sweet anlächelte. Jude merkte, wie sie unter seinem Blick ein wenig rosa anlief. "Das ist er, Jude." Er sprang auf und reichte Jude die Hand. "Hey, ich bin Chuck. Ich bin schon ziemlich lange ein Fan von dir und bin schon voll gespannt auf dich, Jude." Seine Stimme war angenehm warm und Jude betete, dass ihre Hände nicht anfingen zu schwitzen. Doch schon zog er seine Hand zurück und setzte sich wieder hin. Jude stand noch immer ein wenig idiotisch herum, bis Darius schließlich meinte: "Jude, wir haben hier noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen. Vielleicht solltest du solange mal an die frische Luft gehen. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich zusammenklappen." Jude nickte und konnte ihren Blick nicht von Chuck losreißen. Schließlich schnipste Darius einmal mit den Fingern und Jude zuckte zusammen. Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief hinaus.  
Als sie an Sadie vorbeikam, hielt sie an und setzte sich schnell auf den zweiten Stuhl, der neben Sadie stand. Ihre Schwester telefonierte gerade, doch als sie aufgelegt hatte, drehte sie sich besorgt zu Jude um. "Hey, Jude. Was ist los mit dir? Du bist ganz rot." Jude schaute sie mit großen Augen überrascht an und griff sich dann erschrocken an die Wangen. Sadie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ist passiert? Oh nein, lass mich raten...", meinte Sadie, als Jude auf den Boden schaute. Sadie grinste. "Du hast Chuck kennengelernt. Ha! Wusste ich es doch!", triumphierte Sadie, als Jude noch röter anlief. "Aber egal. Wer ist denn jetzt dein neuer Produzent?" Jude erinnerte sich, dass sie ihrer Schwester gestern von ihrem Gespräch mit Darius erzählt hatte. Endlich hob Jude den Blick. "Chuck.", meinte sie ein wenig trotzig. "Chuck?", fragte Sadie ungläubig. "Na toll! Immer bekommst du die geilsten Typen ab. Erst Shay und dann Tommy." Jamie und Speed ließ sie aus. Und Jude verspürte wieder das Bedürfnis, wegzurennen. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und erinnerte ihre Schwester daran, dass sie Tommy keinesfalls 'abbekommen' hatte. Sadie nickte, meinte dann jedoch. "Naja, aber beinahe, wenn er nicht nach...wenn er nicht weggefahren wäre." Jude schaute bei dem Versprecher ihrer großen Schwester aufmerksam ins Gesicht und fragte schließlich misstrauisch: "Sadie? Weißt du, wo Tommy hingefahren ist?" Sadie schaute ihrer Schwester so unschuldig in die Augen, dass Jude ihr nicht glaubte, als sie sagte: "Nein. Jude, sei realistisch. Woher soll ich das wissen?" Jude stieß ihre Schwester an. "Wann hast du es erfahren?"  
"Jude, nicht hier. Bitte, lass uns später reden, okay?" Jude überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich resigniert. "Ist okay..." In dem Moment bog Chuck um die Ecke und forderte Jude auf, mit ihm ins Studio zu kommen. Sadie drückte sie kurz und scheuchte Jude dann weg. Die folgte Chuck ein wenig schüchtern, doch als sie ins Studio kamen und Jude ihre Gitarre erblickte, die an ihrem gewohnten Platz stand, fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig wohler.  
"Wow, das ist also 'dein' Studio. Interessant. Was ist denn das hier alles?" Fragend schaute er Jude an, die geschockt aufguckte. Er musste über ihren Gesichtsausdruck lachen. "Schon okay. War nur ein Scherz." Jude musste auch lachen und das Eis war gebrochen. Doch die ganze Zeit über hing Jude mit ihren Gedanken an dem bevorstehendem Gespräch mit Sadie. Erlöst stand sie auf, als Chuck schließlich zufrieden meinte, das reiche für den ersten Tag.


End file.
